


To Hurt or to Heal

by Dark_Sky_Seraphim



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, One Shot, Reader-Insert, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sky_Seraphim/pseuds/Dark_Sky_Seraphim
Summary: Your struggle between doing good and doing evil attracts the attention of both your best friend and the monster who has been terrorizing him, causing you make the biggest decision of your entire wrestling career.





	To Hurt or to Heal

“How do you do it, Finn?” you ask him as you sit together backstage before your match.

“Do what?” Finn raises his eyebrow.

“Keep the faith when the world seems to be against you. For the past few months, I've been beaten by steel chairs, kendo sticks, and whatever else those girls can find. I can't take it anymore.”

Finn gently places a hand on your arm. “From my experience, all you can do is keep to your values. Cheating doesn't make you a better wrestler. You don't need to resort to those kinds of measures – and you never have.”

You exhale sharply. “Yeah, but my values are what have gotten me into each and every one of those predicaments. I'm too proud to hit them with a foreign object so they get me first. And once they start, they keep going. I never get the chance to fight back.” You pause and take a deep breath. “My values are what set me apart from the rest...and they're making me weak. I can't...I don't want to feel like that anymore.” You bury your hands in your face.

“Look, Y/N,” Finn responds softly. “I've been in your position. I've faced the worst of the worst opponents when it comes to unfair advantages – Corbin, Drew McIntyre...Bray Wyatt...”

You gaze up at Finn when he mentions Wyatt. The Fiend has been terrorizing Finn ever since SummerSlam. You've seen first-hand what he can do. You've been in the ring as he's attacked. After taking down Finn during a mixed tag team match, the Fiend cornered you, stared you down. You remember the terror you felt as you glanced into his crazed, unsettling eyes. The world around you turned cold and your body felt as if it was collapsing in on itself. Even when you turned way, you couldn't escape the paralyzing fear his mere presence instilled within you.

“Y/N?” The sound of Finn's voice snaps you back to reality. He looks at you with such sincerity in his eyes. “You have to stay strong. Good will always win.”

You look Finn directly in the eyes. “You sure about that?” you ask smugly. Before Finn can even respond, you head off towards the arena where Charlotte Flair awaits inside the ring.

***

You push Charlotte to her limit as you kick out of every pin and break every submission. Her frustration grows as she uses every move in her arsenal to no avail. The look in her eyes gives away her next move. She throws you into the turnbuckle, slips out of the ring, and lifts up the apron. You steady yourself as she climbs back in, kendo stick in hand, just as you predicted. She runs at you, raising the kendo up high. Her eyes grow wide as you catch the stick before it can hit you and you yank it out of her grasp. You grip it tightly as you glare at her. The temptation to strike her begins to overwhelm you.

Out of the corner of your eye, you catch movement on the ramp. Finn dashes into the arena and stands ringside. He looks at you with desperation in his eyes. Without saying a word, he pleads with you to let go the the kendo stick. You take a deep breath and exhale slowly. _He's right_, you tell yourself. Your body relaxes, ready to drop the stick. Charlotte, however, charges at you while you have your back turned. She reaches around you and grabs the kendo stick. She attempts to rip in from your hands but you refuse to let go. You kick her backwards and she charges at you once more.

_ CRACK!_

The sound of the kendo stick hitting Charlotte across the midsection echos throughout the arena. She cries out in pain and collapses to the floor as the bell rings to signal the DQ. You stagger back and stare at the ground in disbelief. _What did I just do?_ The stunned expression on your face matches the expression on Finn's face.

Suddenly, the arena goes dark. A familiar coldness washes over you. A series of high pitched noises accompanies flashing lights. Slowly, you turn around. You jump back a little when you catch sight of the Fiend standing directly behind you. He stares you down as he backs away and rolls out of the ring. He stands ringside, opposite Finn. The Fiend gestures to Charlotte, who is beginning to stir in the corner of the ring. You glance back at Finn. He is frozen in place due to the Fiend's sudden appearance. Again, he silently begs you not to attack Charlotte. You turn your attention back to your opponent. As you watch her pull herself to her feet, you notice that, after all these months of being beaten and bruised, you finally have the upper hand. You feel powerful and in control. You realize that hitting Charlotte with the kendo stick felt...good. Charlotte finally composes herself and lunges at you. You strike her with the kendo stick for the second time. This feeling...the power...it consumes you.

“I'm sorry, Finn,” you whisper to yourself. The last bit of your former self exits your body.

You hit Charlotte for a third, fourth, fifth time then toss it on the ground. You then grab her by the hair and heave her to the corner where you repeatedly slam her face against the padded turnbuckle. She crumples to the mat. You proceed to kick her several times in the ribs then crouch down next to her and deliver multiple hard punches. When you've gotten your fill of hits on Charlotte, you spring to your feet and scream viciously at the top of your lungs. You are a woman possessed. There's fire in your soul and rage in your heart.

You are reminded of Finn's presence as he slowly enters the ring. The Fiend does the same on the opposite side of the ring, which stops Finn in his tracks. The Fiend turns his gaze upon you and slowly extends his arm out to you. You do the thing you fear most – look the Fiend in the eyes. Unlike the last time you were graced by his presence, you feel no fear. His eyes no longer look crazed and unsettling. Instead, they are intrigued and oddly comforting. You no longer feel cold. You no longer feel weak. You finally understand that Finn was wrong – good can't win as long as cruel and conceited people like Charlotte Flair exist.

And if those people refuse to respect you, you must force them to fear you.

A devilish smile forms on your lips. You confidently take the Fiend's extended hand, your eyes locked with his. A moment passes before you both disappear, his wicked laughter echoing in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Let me know what you thought and if you'd like a part 2 - I do have some ideas brewing.


End file.
